Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent
by Snowing Moon
Summary: They'd met when they were small...and then she'd left. Is she coming back? AU I will not apologize for my ability to suck at writing summaries! XD ON HIATUS! Really sorry to all of my supporters, but I'll get back to it as soon as my interest comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

Hi, this is my first story, but please don't go easy on me because of that. If you review, let it be constructive criticism or encouragement. I don't think I'll be accepting ideas or pairing suggestions, and I definitely won't be accepting flames.

P.S. I'll always try not to put author notes at the end of a chapter, because I sure as hell know that it's annoying when we assume there's still just a little more of the chapter to go by looking at the scroll-thingy on the side, but it's actually just the author's note T.T Frustrating, isn't it? Well, I'll stop talking now…

_This chapter is much shorter than the other ones will be! It's just like a prologue thing._

_**ONE MORE THING BEFORE I SERIOUSLY SHUT UP: **_where there are stretched out and continuous capitalized letters, it means change of scene. You'll see what I mean later.

This chapter's word is: Moon.

Chapter One

7-year-old Rukia quietly followed the rest of her class. Her classmates were all exclaiming about how they were so excited that they were exploring_The _Karakura Museum. The place was practically legendary, and to get a field trip to this museum was even more of a legend.

Despite how Rukia loved looking at all the wonderful displays and other stuff, she was lonely, and getting a little impatient. The Karakura Elementary School for the Royalty never allowed their "dignified" students to wander about and scream like little monsters. They were well-educated and polite; smarter than the other students from other schools of their age. That would explain Rukia's large vocabulary, for someone her age.

Nevertheless, the small 7-year-old was still lonely. The other students were all 8 and turning 9, while she was the smallest in her group. It was understandable though. She _had_skipped kindergarten. But that wasn't the only reason she didn't have friends. The main reason for that was probably because of her brother. She'd been bullied once, and her brother had had a "talk" with the student.

The student hadn't come back to school yet.

While Rukia had been reminiscing, she'd unknowingly stopped at a display case. It had a huge sword in it, with a ribbon-bandage thing trailing off the…non-existent hilt. She looked at the little article that gave information about the sword.

_Zangetsu_

_Owner: Unknown_

She frowned. It was rare that the owner of a zanpakutou was unknown. Rukia looked around, and then gasped. Her classmates were gone.

MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN

The little Kuchiki sat down by the case that held Zangetsu. She was slightly forlorn. She'd spent the last 15 minutes running around the museum, trying to look for her class.

Obviously, she hadn't succeeded.

Suddenly, she heard little voices.

"Oh my gosh, I still can't believe we're actually at _The_Karakura Museum!"

A girl sighed. "We've been here for the past half hour, buddy. Get used to it."

Rukia grinned. Those voices sounded like they might belong to voices from her class!

She ran around the corner and crashed into someone, bringing them down, with her on top. Rukia gasped and quickly got up, looking around at the people looking at her. This wasn't her class! Then, she looked down at the person she'd bumped into.

A little boy stared back up at her.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" Rukia quickly helped the boy up. He was around half a head taller than her. Rukia quickly looked down at her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "I really am very, very, very sorry. I sincerely apologize for knocking you down." Oh great. Now her_great _vocabulary was kicking in. These people would think that she's a nerd, and better yet, they wouldn't understand her. "I was just looking for my class! I'm lost. I thought you were them. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you! Oh gosh, I do this all the time. I'm such a klutz. Oh my gosh, Nii-sama is gonna give me those LADY LESSONS! Like, the etiquette ones! Oh my gosh, I gotta--"

The boy put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Oi, stop rambling. I accept your sincere apology, and to make up for your desperation and for crashing into you--" (Rukia was gaping by then and thinking "Wow, this guy's vocabulary is just as good as mine!") "--I shall help you look for your class."

Rukia blinked. Then she stared. Finally, she squealed.

"O-Okay!" she grinned, and the boy took her hand while grinning back. He led her to his teacher.

"Ochi-sensei," he began with big, doe brown eyes, "I'm going with my friend somewhere; I'll be right back!" Expectedly, Ochi-sensei fell for the act and nodded. When his back was turned, he grinned wickedly at his new found friend. Rukia coughed, trying to keep her laugh in.

"Come on, let's go."

Rukia continued grinning and mussed up his…orange hair. That was when she noticed.

"Oh my gosh, you have orange hair." Rukia stared. The boy suddenly looked a little afraid. Then he glanced at her, as if waiting for a reaction.

Rukia's stare slowly dissolved to be replaced by a huge grin.

"OH MY GOSH, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET SOMEONE WITH HAIR THAT'S NOT BROWN OR BLACK!" Boy stared. Girl grinned back. Slowly, the boy grinned back too.

"Thanks," he merely said. Rukia smiled and skipped ahead of him. This was her first friend! Even though her Nii-sama said to never skip and run around, she didn't care, for once. She'd met a friend!

The boy then noticed something. He didn't even know her name. "What's your name, girl?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "It's not girl. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"Aa. Nice to meet you, Rukia."

"What's your name, _boy_?"

He smirked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

Wah! I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer for the first chapter! Well, here it is: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, AND I NEVER WILL, unfortunately. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY CHAPTERS!!!

Thank you so much, **Red Princess** and Lillix Vail!

This chapter's word: Friends.

Chapter Two

Previously:

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "It's not girl. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"Aa. Nice to meet you, Rukia."

"What's your name, _boy_?"

He smirked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

After wandering about and talking a bit about themselves, Ichigo had realized how lonely Rukia really was. He wished he could go to her…royal…school…place. But he didn't want to ditch all his friends and everything, even though he could already tell that Rukia would be one hell of a good friend. Perhaps even a best friend.

He'd also realized that she was a complete scaredy-cat, which was the reason he was holding her hand at the moment, and also the reason why she was practically clinging onto his left arm. He just grinned and went along with it.

"Ichigo…you're so brave! I dunno how you can stand looking at all those horrid pictures and other gross stuff."

"Heh, you sure you're grade one? You act like you're still in preschool or something." That got him a whack on the head. It was the third one that day. Even though it didn't really hurt, it was still a hit. He glared at her, and she gave him a sweet smile in return. He huffed, and looked away.

"Stupid…midget…get her back…"

Rukia turned to him, as if she heard him talking about her.

"Whatcha mumbling about, Ichigo?" He sighed.

"Nothing, Rukia, nothing." He couldn't stop a smile from forming. She was just such a cute little thing. His only friends that were girls were Tatsuki and Inoue. Tatsuki was too much of a tomboy, and Inoue was just plain nervous and quiet.

Rukia was something in the middle, but which leaned more towards Tatsuki. The only time he'd heard her being shy or embarrassed, or even sad was when she'd told him her short-but-worth-crying-over past, and when she'd crashed into him.

Suddenly, they heard voices. Extremely _loud _voices.

"Oi, Kuchiki! Where are you?! For goodness sake, we've been looking for an hour!"

"Kuchiki! Come out, wherever you are!"

"Rukia-chan!" That was the teacher. She sounded worried. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Tch, she's probably just afraid she'd lose her job," she whispered to Ichigo. He snorted.

Surprisingly, the pair found themselves back at the Zangetsu case. The display case was against the wall, and Rukia knew that if she walked along the wall, then turned to the left, she'd find her classmates.

The small dark-haired midget finally let go of Ichigo's now-numbing arm. She turned to him and sighed. He looked at her, surprised.

"Those your classmates?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I don't think there's anyone else called Kuchiki in this museum." He rolled his eyes right back at her.

"Is this…goodbye?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers once again.

"Geez, what the heck are ya sayin', Rukia? Yes, it's goodbye, for _now._ It's not farewell. We'll meet again, I promise. Now stop being so girly and sad and everything else that girls do when they say goodbye." He grinned. She gave him an evil smile, makeshift fangs and all. He shuddered, then she sighed and stopped twisting her mouth into the mutated grin.

"You're the first friend I ever had, Ichigo. The best friend I'm ever going to have, I think. I'm gonna miss you, and thank you so much." She glomped him, and he hugged her back.

"See ya, Kuchiki." She let go of him and started to walk away, before turning back.

"What school do you go to, Ichigo? Just so I know if your school meets up with mine."

"Karakura Elementary."

She smiled, and walked away. Ichigo turned his back and started walking too. In the distance, he could hear the teacher screaming.

"Kuchiki Rukia! You are never to run away like that again, you hear?!"

"Yes, sensei." She sounded bored. Ichigo laughed to himself and went looking for his own class.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Two weeks later:

As much as Ichigo hated being clingy and clung onto, he just couldn't deny it: he missed the short little Kuchiki. He sighed and looked around his first grade classroom. He'd always been deemed a genius by his teachers. He knew what "extensive" meant. Heck, he could even count to 1000. However, Ichigo knew that the real reason he was so "smart" was because of his mother. His mother was very thorough with her teachings, not wanting her cute son to be ignorant. He personally thought she was going a little overboard, but whatever.

The teacher walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. "My students, we have a new student today!" Ichigo groaned and his head hit the desk.

"Not another one," he mumbled. That Ishida dude had already gotten the title as "worst new student ever."

"Kurosaki, not glad to see me?" Ichigo's head snapped up and stared. His mouth fell open.

"R-Rukia?" She smiled and waved giddily. Ichigo waved back hesitantly and grinned.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

It was recess time. Rukia and Ichigo were standing in a secluded part of the school, near the washrooms and just meters away from the playground, if there hadn't been a wall blocking the way. Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, a bunch of gossip girls, and even Ishida were there.

The midget and her orange-haired friend stared at each other.

Then Rukia smacked him lightly on the head and said, "Don't be such a moron, you Strawberry." Ichigo's expression didn't change. A…blank…stare…

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm here to stay, Ichigo! Until further notice! Gosh, can I make it any clearer?"

"…You're staying?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

Rukia fumed. "What do you mean why? I wanted to come to your school, Ichigo. You're my friend! I'm sorry to say that I tried to forget about you for the last 2 weeks--"

"What the heck?! Rukia!"

"—because I hate depending on someone, and also because I figured we wouldn't be seeing each other again…until my Nii-sama allowed me to come here. Nii-sama is so kind to me."

"Your brother let you come here?"

"That's what I said."

"So you're staying here. Forever."

"Uh huh, unless you get me mad and I feel like ditching you."

Ichigo gave a slow smile. He took a step closer to her. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do. Ichigo slowly reached out and wound his arms around Rukia's waist. He pulled her closer, until her head was against his shoulder.

"I missed you," he stated simply and sincerely. Rukia felt tears come up to her eyes, and hugged him back, discreetly wiping her tears on his shirt. He chuckled, noticing. A warmth from her little heart slowly spread to the rest of her body. No one had ever spoken to her with a tone like that before, let alone use those words on her.

"I missed you too, Ichigo."

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Meanwhile, the spying…group…people were trying to pick up their jaws from the ground. Tatsuki, however, was smirking. This was going to be good blackmail material.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Rukia sat next to Ichigo at the tables, her legs swinging back and forth under the table, leaning on her elbows and her face propped up onto her hands. Ichigo just sat in his seat, his arms crossed. They were both smiling happily, while the gossip girls were currently spreading rumors.

"And-and-and he just _grabbed _her and, like, _kissed _her!" Gasps rang out.

"Oh my _gosh _you have _got _to be kidding me!"

"I've never seen him be 'friendly' with a girl before!"

"For goodness sake, Mahana, are you sure you're not just making the story more exciting?"

"Ryo! Don't wreck my fun!"

Glares were directed to Mahana.

She sighed.

"Fine, all he did was hug her, alright? Geez."

Michiru sighed. "It's just a hug, Mahana, no need to go crazy over it."

Mahana mumbled to herself. "You guys are no fun…"

Ryo smirked, and Chizuru sighed. "Can we go play with Barbies now?"

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Over the rest of the school year, Ichigo and Rukia had a grand time. The Kuchiki was introduced to Ichigo's big group of friends. She was easily accepted and loved. She _is _a hard person to dislike, after all.

However, as close as Rukia was to Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki, Ichigo was always number one on her list, even though she'd never admit it if anyone asked her so. Even Ishida had been introduced to their little group. His fast retorts and sarcastic remarks had her on the ground sometimes, rolling around in laughter. His expressions were hilarious too, although they didn't even compare to Ichigo's, in her opinion.

Boy, was Ichigo a fun person to manipulate and tease.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Ichigo had an awesome year. His years were always awesome when Rukia was there, and fortunately, Rukia was always there. He even took her for granted sometimes.

Which is why he was surprised when, 6 years later, in Grade 7, she told him that she was moving. She was moving from Karakura, all the way to some faraway place called Soul Society, some place he'd never heard of before. Apparently, it was some rich folk's city, which is probably why he'd never heard of it before.

She came to him one day, nearly in tears. He was surprised, since she almost never cried. After all, they were already in the sixth grade. He'd grown much, much taller, practically twice the size he'd been in first grade. She grew too, actually.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Rukia closed the door to her brother's office and ran to her room. She closed the door shut as quietly as she could in the state of confusion she was currently in. Sliding down the door with her tank-top-covered-back scraping on the door hurt, but she didn't care. School had just ended two days ago, and she'd been planning to go camping with the Kurosaki family for the summer.

Now, she couldn't.

Before her eyes could start watering, she stumbled to her open window and jumped out, landing on the ground only a story down. As she ran as fast as her legs could possibly go, the warm summer breeze curled around her and enveloped her. Normally, she'd think that this was a symbol of love from Mother Nature herself, but she really just didn't care that day.

As she ran, flashes of the past appeared before her mind's eye.

_Flashback:_

_In Grade 2…_

"_Ichigo!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo laughed and pushed the swing harder. "Higher!" He complied. They always spent afternoons on the playground. Rukia's brother was too busy; he always came to pick her up around an hour or so after school ended. So, Ichigo found himself telling his mother to pick him up an hour after school too. Just yesterday, they'd discovered the miracle called a _swing set

_Rukia gasped as her hold suddenly slipped. Clenching her eyes closed, she fell to the ground, having a 4 feet drop. She immediately started rolling when she hit the ground to lessen the impact, like her sister had taught her. However, she twisted her ankle in the process, and cried out._

"_Rukia!" Ichigo scrambled over to her. "Oh my gosh, Rukia, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed so hard! Oh, god…" he looked at her ankle. It was already starting to swell. _

"_I-Ichigo…y-your mom's h-here…" she managed to force out between sobs. Quickly picking her up in a piggyback ride, he ran to his mother, yelling for help._

_Half an hour later, Rukia was grinning with a tiny cast on her ankle, hands on hips and foot sticking out, demanding Ichigo to sign it. He'd felt guilty, but after smacking him around for a bit, he felt better._

_In Grade 4…_

_Ichigo growled, pushing Rukia behind him. They were cornered in a dark alley, with 3 sixth-graders advancing on them. _

"_Give me your money, little children!" One of them was a shouter._

"_I'll beat you to death if you don't!" The second one merely made threats._

_The third one cracked his knuckles. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this one was the real deal. "After 'em, boys."_

_Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 charged. Luckily, Ichigo had always been an exceptional fighter._

_15 minutes later, Ichigo slumped down against the alley wall, his right arm around Rukia's shoulder as she supported him. He held his throbbing head and squinted with his black eye._

"_Ichigo…oh, the things you do," Rukia smiled._

"_Yeah, yeah, shut up and just appreciate whatever I do," he smiled crookedly, before falling asleep on her shoulder._

_On January 14__th__, Grade 6…_

_Rukia sighed as she sat down like a prim little princess at a prim little chair that seemed to be designed for prim little princesses. She was wearing a bright red dress with white gloves that made her feel like Cinderella. Except, she didn't want to feel like Cinderella. She wanted to feel wild and free, running from rooftop to rooftop with Ichigo, running from dirt path to dirt path with Ichigo. She wanted to wear a t-shirt and shorts, racing from one place to another. She didn't want to spend her birthday at a formal party with a bunch of her stuffy relatives._

_Her brother approached her. "Might I suggest opening your presents now, Rukia?"_

_Rukia smiled wistfully, glancing at the large stack of presents that nearly reached the ceiling. "Hai, Nii-sama."_

_After all the presents were on flat ground so she could reach, she grabbed a tiny one wrapped in shiny white wrapping paper and opened it as carefully as she could._

_A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful girl, the card read. From: your Aunt Aiko._

_The next present was a vanity set, from her Aunt Chikako._

_Next, a set of hair accessories, from Uncle Hachirou._

_The list went on and on, but there wasn't one thing in the pile that wasn't girly. Accessories, jewelry, and even, god forbid, make-up! There was one thing that she did love though, even though her other relatives looked on in disdain at the present:_

_A t-shirt with a set of washable markers, from Hisana. Her sister really understood her, unlike all her other relatives. On the card from Hisana, she'd said that she could wash the shirt many, many, _many_ times before anything bad happened to it. It was durable material. Rukia could draw whatever the hell she wanted on the shirt that fit her mood, throw it in the washing machine, and redraw it all just for fun. _

_Needless to say, she loved it._

_By the time all the guests left, Rukia was exhausted. It was already 10pm, but the doorbell rang. She groaned and dragged her sore body to the door, scowling and glaring at whoever was at her door._

_However, her mood brightened remarkably when she saw Ichigo._

"_Hey Rukia. I wanted to remind you about the no school day tomorrow…and I also have something for you." He shoved a messily-wrapped present at her and waved goodbye. "I gotta go; my sisters need my help with math homework." He stalked off before she could say a word. She wasn't surprised he'd walked here. He only lived a block away anyway._

_Rukia closed the door and prudently opened the huge package. She gasped when she saw her present: a Chappy doll that was three quarters her size. She squealed and bounced around the living room, clutching at the soft plushie. Then she remembered the card that had been wrapped with Chappy. She ran back to the pile on the pale, carpeted floor and searched the package. She picked up the card and read:_

_Happy 12__th__ Birthday, midget. Hope you didn't miss me too much during your stuffy party. (Rukia snorted at this, muttering about feeding his ego too much.) Hope you like the retarded bunny too, cost me a fortune._

_See you next school day. Your (unfortunately) friend, Ichigo._

_Rukia grinned and rolled her eyes, neatly folded and tucked the wrapping paper into her dress pocket, then picked up the card and Chappy. She ran upstairs to her room, put the card in a safe-keeping box, complete with lock and key, and then put her adorable Chappy on her big bed._

_She had a task to do. _

_The next school day, Rukia went to school wearing the t-shirt Hisana had given her. Printed on it in big, bold, and colourful words were:_

_ICHIGO IS THE BEST FRIEND _EVER

_Then there was a picture of a bear with orange hair, with rainbows and other stuff all over the t-shirt. _

_The shirt had left him with a red face for the rest of the day, hiding his huge, inward grin behind an outward frown. Rukia had walked proudly around the school with the shirt, flaunting her shirt at everyone she knew. Strangers stared, while friends gave Cheshire-cat grins._

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Reaching Ichigo's house faster than she'd thought she would, she climbed up his gutter and into his room's window. Her sandal-covered-foot slipped on the window sill and she tumbled to his bedroom floor. Noticing that he wasn't there after a quick glance, she slammed open his door and ran downstairs.

"Where's Ichigo?!"

Yuzu looked up. "Rukia-nee-chan! Ichigo's still out at soccer practice! He should be coming back any mi--"

Rukia was already out the door.

FFFFRRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDSSSSS

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his perverted friend, Keigo, made another lewd comment about Orihime.

"Geez Keigo, you'd think that you'd have figured out that Inoue doesn't have feelings like that for you," the Strawberry shifted his soccer ball to his other arm, and twitched when his sweat-soaked soccer uniform clung to his skin. He'd always been teased by his friends how the navy and white uniform contrasted with his hair.

They also teased him that, ironically, the number on his back was a big and bold 15.

"I know, seriously, man, you're so disgusting," Mizuiro added.

"Get a grip, guys! I'm just teasing around!" Keigo continued wailing, but Ichigo and Mizuiro weren't paying attention. They stared as Rukia ran up to Ichigo, panting and huffing, hands on knees. Ichigo was afraid her lungs would burst if she struggled any more for breath.

"I-Ichigo!" she her voice was hoarse. She looked up. The three boys' eyes widened as they saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Mizuiro gave Keigo a glance before he said:

"Ichigo, Keigo and I are leaving now…we have to go." They then ran off in the opposite direction, and were gone within moments.

Ichigo continued staring at Rukia with concern.

"Rukia, did something happen? Why are you crying?" He vaguely noticed that the sun was going down, and the orange sky was eerily turning into a murky blue.

His best friend looked at him tearfully, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her head into his shoulder. He instinctively dropped the soccer ball and put his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. At his tone, Rukia lost it and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Her body wracked and she pressed herself closer to him, seeking comfort. He buried his face in her hair, trying to will himself not to cry. His mother had told him just the day before that he was becoming a man, but that crying was good sometimes. But he couldn't cry yet, without even knowing what was happening!

Rukia's sobs subsided, and she gave a loud, shuddering, sigh.

"Ichigo…I'm moving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

This chapter's word: Blue.

Chapter 3

Previously:

"What's wrong?" He whispered. At his tone, Rukia lost it and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Her body wracked and she pressed herself closer to him, seeking comfort. He buried his face in her hair, trying to will himself not to cry. His mother had told him just the day before that he was becoming a man, but that crying was good sometimes. He couldn't cry yet, without even knowing what was happening!

Rukia's sobs subsided, and she gave a loud, shuddering, sigh.

"Ichigo…I'm moving."

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

He froze.

"Y-you're _what_?" If she hadn't been crying, he would've suspected that she was moving houses, but not schools.

"I'm moving. I'm _moving_, Ichigo!"

There was an awkward silence…

"Rukia, look at me." Her head stayed down. "Look at me, _dammit_."

She looked up, tentatively. Her arms let go of his waist when he practically ripped his arms off hers. She stared at him with wide, wet eyes as his face contorted. Emotions flashed across his face. Confusion. Disbelief. Anger. That anger turned to fury, then rage.

He grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

"What the hell?! You can't just leave suddenly without warning! Who the hell told you that you'd be moving?! Huh? _Tell me_! What the—oh, my God, you can't just do this! This must be some sick joke. Don't play around with me like this, Rukia! It's not funny! …It's…not funny…" His eyes searched hers for some sort of humor or mocking.

There was none.

He started backing away from her, brown eyes lit with betrayal. "You said…you'd never leave…"

"Ichigo…please! I--" She reached for him, stepping closer. "Ichigo! Don't overreact…stop being so-so-" she struggled to find the words.

He continued backing away from her, his eyes wild and unnaturally bright. He tripped, and fell, sitting on the ground, palms flat on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushed over to him, kneeling on her bare knees in front of him, her shorts not long enough to protect her from the gravel sidewalk.

"You can't do this to me, Rukia…" he whispered, "Please, don't do this to me…" At that moment, the sky opened up and the rain poured down on the two best friends. Rukia felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and hugged Ichigo's head to the crook of her neck.

"Shh…Ichigo…you'll be fine without me…" She felt his hot tears drip onto her shirt. He clutched desperately at her waist.

"Don't leave me…Rukia…"

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

A pretty, long-haired girl cried softly as she hid behind the corner. Kuchiki-san…you can't leave Kurosaki-kun…he'll break…he'll really break…

Orihime had liked Kurosaki Ichigo for a pretty long time. She'd seen Rukia run up to Ichigo after grocery shopping and had wondered what was going on. She was met with this sight, and she kind of wished she'd just minded her own business.

Her groceries lay next to where she was sitting, knees up to her head, crying into her hands. The rain plummeted down mercilessly. The plastic bag slumped, and everything inside was thoroughly soaked.

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

Three people mourned that night, the crescent moon covered by rain clouds.

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

"Rukia…" Ichigo had calmed down slightly, although tears still leaked. "I'd been planning to give this to you on Valentine's Day…but since you won't be here, I'll just give it to you now." He handed her a small black box. "I hope you like it…"

He fell asleep, exhausted, while Rukia fumbled with the box. On it, in beautiful writing were the words _Getsuga Tenshou_, which Rukia assumed to be the name of the company from where Ichigo bought whatever he was giving her.

She daintily opened the box that looked like it was supposed to hold an engagement ring…but which actually held a beautiful necklace. The necklace had an extraordinary piece of blue crystal, carved to be shaped like a crescent moon as a pendant. The pretty pendant hung on a silver chain made of stainless steel. Carved onto the inside of the box were Ichigo's words:

_A blue crescent moon means a promise of friendship and love. Blue crescent moons don't appear very often, but it doesn't mean that they don't exist. You're the best friend I could ever ask for, Kuchiki Rukia._

Rukia's eyes watered again as she clasped the necklace at the back of her neck and tucked it in her shirt.

"I'll never take it off, Ichigo…"

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

"_You damn Strawberry!" Rukia screamed at him. "You got my clothes wet!"_

"_What the—you're the one that fell into the snow!"_

"_Well, you could've grabbed me!"_

"_How would I know that you'd fall when my back was turned? I mean, I knew you were clumsy, but not that clumsy!"_

"_Grr…" Rukia growled. She tackled Ichigo to the ground. "I'll show you wet! I'm going to get you so wet that you'll get frostbite!" she shouted._

_Ichigo got thoroughly wet after rolling around for a while. For goodness sake, even his boxers were soaked._

_He growled. "Rukia, ugh, you're in the 5__th__ grade already! Act your age! Just because it's winter break doesn't…mean…" Suddenly, his head lolled back and hit the snowy ground, his eyes closed._

_Rukia panicked._

"_Ichi? Ichigo? C'mon, stop this, it's not funny…" She then noticed that while she'd been sitting on his stomach, pummeling him with snow, that he had hardly fought with her. _

_She gasped. His lips were turning purple. She quickly dragged his larger form onto her back a struggled to piggyback him to his house. His house was only half a block away from the snowy field…_

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

"_Masaki-san!" Masaki turned around and gasped at seeing a soaking Rukia carrying her soaking son…dripping onto her kitchen floor. Rukia's cheeks were red with exertion, while Ichigo was deathly pale._

"_You poor dears!" Masaki quickly helped Rukia carry Ichigo upstairs to his room. She dropped him on his sky blue sheets and took his wet clothes off, leaving his boxers on. Then, she told Rukia to go take a hot shower._

"_B-but, what about Ichigo?" Rukia asked._

"_Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Masaki smiled._

"_O-ok…" Rukia shot the unconscious boy one more concerned glance before heading towards the bathroom. _

_While she was taking the shower, Masaki wiped her son's body with a towel, drying him. His eyes opened for a second. "Mom?"_

"_Ichigo! I need you to change into some warm clothes, okay?" He nodded blearily and replaced his boxers with warm, dry ones and passed out once again without being able to do anything else. But his mother smiled. It was enough. She put a sweater on him, and warm sweat pants. Ichigo was then tucked into bed._

_Rukia came out of her shower, warm and refreshed. She immediately rushed to Ichigo's bed and felt his forehead._

"_Is he going to be ok, Masaki-san?"_

_She smiled, nodding._

"_Why was he so weak today?"_

"_Oh, Rukia-chan…he had a fever this morning, but refused to stay home and told me that he wouldn't let you down by being sick. He rushed out, determined to stay dry so he could continue playing in the snow."_

_Rukia looked down, remembering how his eyes had suddenly gotten out of focus while she'd been pummeling him, before shaking his head and glaring at her half-heartedly. _

"_It's my fault…I got him wet." _

"_Rukia-chan, it's not your fault. You didn't know."_

_Both pairs of eyes shifted to the body on the bed as it started shivering violently, seeking warmth. Ichigo groaned, opening his unfocused eyes and grabbing the nearest heat source: Rukia. She was dragged into bed with her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing his face into the crook of her neck._

_She blushed, before holding him closer. Masaki smiled, and left the room. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, through the night, and into the next day. Ichigo's fever had broken during midnight, and he was almost completely coherent by morning. _

"_R-Rukia?" he slurred sleepily. _

"_Hi," she said softly._

"_Don't leave…"_

_She stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I'll never leave you, Ichigo." He gave her a soft smile with half-lidded eyes that made her heart flutter. Then, he fell asleep, and the moment was forgotten by the next day._

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, and he was immediately assaulted with yesterday's memories. The first thing he realized was that he was in his bed, and that Rukia was no where near the neighborhood. After knowing each other for years, from Grade 1 all the way to Grade 7, they'd learned how to sense each other's presence.

He jumped out of bed and ran to her house. Trying the door and finding it unlocked, he barged in.

It was completely and utterly empty.

There was no furniture, decorations, or anything that made a house a home. His knees buckled and he fell on them, kneeling at the doorway.

She…she didn't even say goodbye.

Then, he noticed the letter on the ground with his name on it. Opening it slowly, he read.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye to you while you were awake. Inoue helped me carry you home, and then I came back here. Nii-sama had to leave immediately, and I didn't feel like waking you after you spent most of the night in the rain._

_Please, don't catch a cold, you idiot._

_But enough about that…I'm really going to miss you, baka. You're the best friend anyone could ever have. I love you. I think I have for some time now. I still haven't figured out if I romantically love you, or if it's just strong friendship._

_Our friendship will never break, Ichigo. I promise to try to send letters! _

_Our time together was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd rather die before giving away those memories. You're such a wonderful person, Ichigo…make new friends, live your happy life, and don't you dare forget about me! We'll meet again, someday, just like that day 6 years ago, when I came to your school._

_We _will _meet again._

_See you soon, Ichigo!_

_Love, Kuchiki Rukia._

Ichigo stared for a while, rereading the letter three, four, then five times.

Then, he calmed, and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Rukia."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE

September 7th, 5 years later…

"Welcome to your last year of high school, students!" Mayu-sensei was an enthusiastic teacher. She just loved teaching, and she made sure that everyone else knew it too.

18-year-old Ichigo sighed and put his head down on the desk, his arms blocking the light from his eyes.

"It'll be alright, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was as happy as ever. It must be the weird food she eats.

As the teacher rambled on, the students of the class ignored her and held their rightful conversations.

"IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO! When are you gonna get a woman? Still hung up over Kuchiki-san?! It's been, like, 5 years!"

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled. "Rukia's just a friend."

"A friend, eh, Ichigo?" Tatsuki snickered.

"A best friend. There. That's all I admit to…Inoue, stop looking at me like that. It freaks me out."

"OOOOOOHHHHH INOUE-SAN, YOU LIKE ICHIGO?"

"W-what?!" Orihime sputtered. "What gave you that idea? Besides, Kurosaki-kun belongs to Kuchiki-san…" she teased him even while her heart hurt at saying that.

Ichigo groaned again. "For goodness sake—ugh, ok, I give up. Screw you guys."

"Class!" Mayu-sensei shouted. "We have a transfer student today!" Ichigo's eyes widened. The last time he'd heard a line similar to that was when Rukia joined his elementary school.

"Hi!" A short, dark-haired girl walked into the class. Ichigo sucked in a quick breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

This chapter was pretty exciting to write…but the next chapter will be even more exciting, I assure you!

This chapter's word: Black

Chapter 4

Previously:

"Class!" Mayu-sensei shouted. "We have a transfer student today!" Ichigo's eyes widened. The last time he'd heard a line similar to that was when Rukia joined his elementary school.

"Hi!" A short, dark-haired girl walked into the class. Ichigo sucked in a quick breath.

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

Then, he slowly let the breath out.

"My name is Senna!"

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

All the girls surrounded Senna's desk after school.

"So, what school did you come from??"

"Which guy d'you like best in our class?"

"Are you straight?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Senna replied without missing a beat: "Tokyo High School, yes, no."

"Hey! You missed a question!"

"…"

"C'mon, Senna…if you tell us, we promise to make you his friend!"

"I don't know…"

"If it's, like, Mizuiro or Ichigo, then we could."

She smiled shyly. "Well then…I think…I like Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Orihime's heart stopped. Tatsuki glanced at her worriedly.

"You-you like Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime inquired.

"Yeah," Senna said softly.

"I s-see," Orihime smiled lightly.

"Tch, I bet she just likes the muscles he gets from working out," Tatsuki muttered to Orihime. She giggled, then stopped.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun works out?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he started ever since he was 15, to relieve stress. Rukia's disappearance and his mother's death were too much for him to handle at the same time. I'm just glad he still has his moronic father and cute sisters."

"Don't say that about Kurosaki-san! He's not a moron…" Orihime twitched at this point.

"I like his personality too," Senna continued, "You guys told me a lot about him during lunch, and I've also had a few conversations with him." Senna stated.

The rest of the girls exchanged glances, except for Chizuru, who picked at her nails.

"Personally, I think that someone more _delicate_would fit your tastes, Senna-chan!"

Senna's orange-yellow eyes reflected uncertainty as she looked warily at the lesbian before her.

Just then, Ichigo came up to the girls.

"Hey Tatsuki, you up for soccer tonight? Keigo and Mizuiro have already decided to come. Inoue, you wanna come too?"

Orihime blushed. "Sure, Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsuki snorted discreetly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come and kick your asses."

Ichigo smirked. "Good. Soccer field at five."

"Aa."

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" He walked away.

Senna turned to Tatsuki. "I never see him smile…why is that?"

Tatsuki's expression saddened. "It's not really my place to tell you that. He used to be such a smiley guy…but there are two reasons why he's like that today."

"O-oh."

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tatsuki and Orihime brought Senna with them to play soccer. Ichigo had been a bit surprised, but had welcomed her all the same.

Senna, Ichigo, and Keigo were a team, while Tatsuki, Orihime, and Mizuiro were a team.

Ichigo's team won hands down, having both Ichigo and Senna as excellent players.

The six walked home slowly whilst chatting happily. Orihime talked to Tatsuki about some mysterious food she'd eaten the other day, while Tatsuki looked slightly green. Keigo talked to Mizuiro about the newest hot chick he was eyeing, while Mizuiro told him he wasn't interested unless the woman was older.

Senna skipped ahead of everyone, reminding Ichigo of Rukia.

"_Mou, Ichi! You're so slow!"_

"_You're the one that's skipping, idiotic midget."_

"_Don't talk back to a girl! No honorable boy or gentleman talks back to a girl! They readily obey the girl because the girl is the superior!"_

"_If you see a girl anywhere, tell me." He was promptly smacked on the head._

"Ichigo?" He blinked and was met with Senna's bright orange eyes.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out." He'd been unconsciously smiling, but now his scowl was back in place. She smiled at him. But she suddenly frowned.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him. "I don't have anywhere to live. I…I didn't transfer here, Ichigo. I…ran here. I lost my luggage on the way, but I just went along with the flow. For goodness sake, I'd sleep in a closet if that's where people have space for me."

Ichigo smirked. "A closet, eh?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I guess you can stay at my closet then. It'd fit someone as short as you." She kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Dammit, Rukia! What's your problem?"

Senna stared at him. "Who's Rukia?"

By then, everyone was staring at the pair, hearing the commotion.

"I-I," Ichigo stopped, and sighed. "Sorry, Senna. Lost myself for a second there. Do you want the closet or not?"

"S-sure, thanks." But Senna never stopped thinking about this Rukia person, even as everyone parted ways. She followed Ichigo to his house, and was surprised when his, what appeared to be, father immediately skidded to a halt in front of her.

"ICHIGO! YOU FINALLY BROUGHT A WOMAN HOME! After 18 years, you've never brought anyone female with you except for Tatsuki and Rukia-chan!" Senna was getting frustrated. Who was this Rukia?

"Shut it, old man. Senna needs a place to stay, so she's staying in my closet until further notice."

"Why, hello, Senna-san! How kind of you to trust Ichigo enough to stay in his closet! Let me warn you, Ichi--"

"I_said_, shut up, old man." Senna giggled and curtsied. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san!

"Oh, just call me Isshin!"

"Ok then, thank you, Isshin-san!" Isshin ran to the huge Masaki memorial poster.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has found a woman!" Senna looked amusedly at Isshin and his huge poster.

"Your father is hilarious, Strawberry."

Ichigo suddenly looked sharply at her. "Don't call me Strawberry, Senna."

"_Ichigo! Can I call you Strawberry?"_

"_What the hell! I already told you what my name mea--"_

"_I_know _what your name means, Ichi. I just want to call you Strawberry. Please? C'mon, you know you like it."_

"_Grr…fine," he grumbled. "Just as long as it's not in public."_

"_YAY! Ok, thank you, Strawberry!"_

"Oh, sorry, Ichigo. But I just have to tell you, Ichigo: your name really is an awesome name, if one just looks at the kanji."

He sighed. "Yeah, so I've been told." He inwardly sighed again as they climbed up the stairs. He was too freakin' hung up about Rukia. It's already been five years…he should be a man and get on with his life instead of thinking about Rukia a billion times a day.

"Senna, you're 18, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Here's the closet." He opened a relatively clean closet.

"Thanks, Ichigo. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Yeah, no problem."

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Ichigo?" Senna lay in the closet, only her head visible through the opening of the closet. Her arms were propped behind her back, elbows sticking out.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Rukia?" The hand holding the pencil dropped. Ichigo turned to her from his chair, temporarily ditching his math homework.

"Why?"

"Well, I keep hearing people talk about her, and I'm naturally curious. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it; I was just curious."

"It's alright, I'll tell you." Senna waited patiently as Ichigo organized his thoughts.

"She…was, no, _is _my best friend. I-I think I might've loved her." He didn't know why he was spilling out his thoughts to this girl. This girl that he'd just met earlier this morning. He didn't know why he was offering his closet and privacy to this girl. What was it about her?

Senna listening quietly, not saying anything.

"We did everything together. We were inseparable, and almost literally attached at the hip. I didn't think I could live without her.

"Then, she came to me one day, crying, 6 years after we met. She was moving to some noble place, since she was a noble herself. Heh, I almost didn't make it without her. I wouldn't have, if she didn't leave that letter. She wrote a letter promising…practically_demanding _that we wouldn't forget each other, and that we'd meet again.

"I would've sent a letter, if I knew where she lived. She would've too, but I guess being noble sucks away all her time.

"Two years after she left, my mother died. She was another one of the closest people to me." He chuckled. "Then, I started working out to help relieve stress. It works, but leaves me drained at the end of the day."

Senna nodded. "Good night, Ichigo. I'm glad you told me that, and even went beyond just talking about Rukia. Talking makes me feel better sometimes, so I'm glad you let it out." She closed the closet door.

"Good night, Senna," he murmured. He had a dreamless sleep, the first one in years.

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

After the talk, Senna and Ichigo had gotten closer. They went to the arcade after school, and when Senna won, she'd jumped around, flaunting it in his face.

He'd merely rolled his eyes. She really acted like a 5-year-old.

She'd told him that she liked high places, because she could see everything and everywhere when she was up high. She felt free, like the wind. She felt like she could conquer everything and anything. She'd even climbed to the top of a telephone pole to yell down at him, waving.

He'd been ready to catch her if she fell. Fortunately, she didn't.

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

It'd been a couple of months since he'd met Senna. She still lived in his closet, reading about stuff like psychology and high places. Her favourite books were the ones with beautiful, high views.

At 8 pm, she suddenly said, "Ichiiiiigooo…"

"What d'you want?"

"Wanna go with me to a bar today? Oooh…I have an idea! Let's invite Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, and anyone else you wanna invite! OH MY GOSH it'll be sooo fun…"

"Meh, do whatever you want."

"Ichigo!" she whined. "You're going to the bar with me, whether you want to or not! Besides, it's not safe for a girl to go alone."

…She actually had a point, for once.

He sighed. "Fine, get ready, woman." She squealed and ran off. Meanwhile, Ichigo called all his friends.

"Hey guys, wanna go to a bar?"

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ichigo pushed his way through the dancing crowd, his steel grip on Senna's wrist. Finally, he made it to open space, where he saw his friends hanging out and drinking, and let go of the wrist he was gripping.

"ICHIGO! YOU GOTTA SEE THE HOT, HORNY WOMEN HERE!" Who could that have been but Keigo?

Ichigo rolled his eyes and greeted the other people.

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun…"

"Inoue! You're already drunk?!"

"Oh, Kurosaki-kuuuun…" Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pressed her chest to his. She puckered her lips and stretched to slobber all over him. His eyes widened and he pushed her off.

"What the hell?! OI, TATSUKI! Keep her away from me!" Tatsuki grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try. You're such a prude."

He glared at her, before noticing what she was wearing.

"…Tatsuki, are you wearing a skirt?" She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem?" She stuck her fist in his face.

"No!" That was _not _a high-pitched squeal, he convinced himself. Then he looked around at the rest of his friends. His guy friends were all wearing what they usually wore…but the women were all wearing something cute, revealing, or just plain sexy. He twitched slightly as he saw what Senna was wearing.

Her short jean skirt barely covered anything, and the black tank top she was wearing clung to her torso.

"Gosh, it's hot in here!" She fanned herself.

"Hm." Apparently, Chad agreed.

"…Anyone wanna go dance? I'm bored," Tatsuki tapped her foot. Senna grinned.

"Ichigo! Dance with me!" He stared, horrified, at the way all the other people in the bar were dancing.

"Dance? Like _them_?"

She laughed. "Well, obviously! You didn't expect to be ballroom-dancing, did you?" She grabbed his hand and led him to an empty spot on the dance floor. Taking his other hand too and putting them both on her waist, she turned and pressed her back to his chest. When he got the hang of swaying with her, she let go of his hands and reached back, resting her hands on the back of his neck.

Everything was going fine for Ichigo, until Senna ground her butt into his crotch. He shuddered, and she smirked, and did it again. This time, he couldn't contain the moan, and ground back into her.

BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rukia gave an annoyed sigh. She comes back to Karakura, and the first thing that happens is that she's dragged into some stupid pub by Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, and a few other people.

"You guys! What the hell are we doing here? I can't drink; I'm only 17!" Her black top left a shoulder unclothed, and her tight jeans clung to her legs."

"Oh, chill out, Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto giggled. "You need to relax!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And how is this supposed to help me?" The others ignored her.

Shuuhei immediately had girls all over him, much to his delight. Ikkaku had bald-guy fangirls all over him, and Yumichika had yaoi fangirls all over him. Matsumoto ditched Rukia for the bartender, flirting and asking for vodka. She was 20, after all, like the rest of the group, not counting Rukia. Renji merely wandered away somewhere, looking for hot chicks that loved tattoos.

Rukia rolled her eyes before walking around, exploring. She saw people grinding against each other and wrinkled her nose. It looked disgusting…but fun. Ugh, must be her hormones kicking in.

Just then, she saw a clump of orange hair sticking out in the distance, and she froze. He turned around slightly, and her suspicious were confirmed.

It was Ichigo, if not slightly older with sharper and more handsome features.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

This chapter is a little longer…I'm afraid I won't be able to work on the story this week! Unless my French and Socials teachers decide to give me a break rolls eyes. Tch, teachers. Who needs 'em?

I'll be sure to update before the 12th!

This chapter's word: Cry.

Chapter 5

Previously:

Just then, she saw a clump of orange hair sticking out in the distance, and she froze. He turned around slightly, and her suspicions were confirmed.

It was Ichigo, if not slightly older with sharper and more handsome features.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Rukia had on the biggest grin she'd ever worn after leaving Ichigo. She quickly weaved through the large crowd, anxious to get to her long-lost best friend. She reached him soon, her small stature a large advantage in moments like this.

Rukia opened her mouth to shout out his name, before seeing something she wished she'd never have to see.

Ichigo was grinding against some _girl _and _moaning_. It looked like he couldn't take anymore of her torture. He grabbed the girl, slammed her against a wall, and started kissing her ferociously. His lips crashed back onto hers over and over again, making her lips swollen. The girl groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ichigo…" she gasped out between kisses.

Rukia's eyes widened and started watering. She could feel her half-way healed heart cracking. Slowly backing away from the couple, she tripped and fell on her butt. She stared for a while before curling up into a ball on the floor and letting out quiet sobs. She…she'd thought that he'd love her, like he'd told her so many years ago.

"_I love you, Rukia," Ichigo grinned._

But she was just being stupid. They'd only been in the third grade when he'd said that. They'd only been kids. How could she have been naïve enough to hold onto words that a third-grader said?

Her head was buried in her arms and she continued sobbing, both out of anger for herself, and also at Ichigo. How could he do this to her? Sure, she didn't love him, but…he was supposed to be her friend!

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up, and froze, as the person before her stiffened too.

"R-Rukia?"

The girl he'd been making out with earlier was peeking over his shoulder anxiously, reminding Rukia of why she was crying.

She wiped her eyes, looking up at him through long lashes.

"Ichigo…"

Disbelief flashed in his eyes, before it disappeared and a huge smile spread over Ichigo's features, making Senna gape.

"Rukia!" He kneeled down in front of her and hugged her close to him, pressing her face to his chest. "Oh my god, Rukia, I missed you so—"

Rukia shoved him away from her, fear choking her heart in a death grip. Fear of being hurt again. Kaien had already done a number on her poor heart…now, Ichigo too?

She backed away, her palms on the ground, propelling her from Ichigo.

"Rukia?" He looked at her with a confused look. He slowly reached his long arms out for her, before she screamed and waved her arms blindly at him.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks again. She didn't understand. Why was she so scared? Why did she care so much? And, why the _fuck _was she crying? She was no longer the little girl that everyone had adored. She'd been through too much to be so innocent. Why was she crying?!

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes, hurt evident on his face. "Rukia?" he asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

She continued crying helplessly, backing away from him, while yelling "Get away from me!" Ichigo slowly backed up, hurt plastered all over his face. Why was she scared? Why was she crying?

Rukia's back hit a wall and her arms gave out under her. "Renji!" she wailed. "Renji!" Within seconds, the red-haired man was by her side.

"Rukia! Oh my god, what's wrong?"

She clenched his shirt as he picked her up bridal-style. "We're going home," he whispered. Then, he ran out of the bar, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika trailing behind him.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ichigo kneeled in place. His eyes were lifeless, as he stared at the place Rukia had been just a second ago. It really was Rukia, wasn't it? What had gone wrong? Why was she so scared?

Why was she so scared of _him_?

Senna put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

He'd been overcome with lust, his teenage, testosterone-filled body needing a release. But then, he'd seen a figure on the ground, and had gotten a grip on himself, helping the person up.

Then, he'd seen that it was Rukia.

Ichigo walked like a zombie out the door, his friends staring concernedly at him, and the staring crowd parted to let him through. Senna stood there, confused and slightly hurt.

That night, Ichigo drank himself to oblivion in the kitchen, while Yuzu hid behind a corner and cried for the distress her brother was feeling, even though he wouldn't cry for himself. Karin stood by, biting her lip to keep her tears in.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

The orange-haired teenager woke up with a hangover. His neck and back hurt from slumping over and sleeping on the kitchen table. After taking some aspirin and splashing his face with cold water, he was ready to set out for his journey. He would win.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Rukia sighed and opened the door. Stupid doorbell, ringing so early in the day. Seeing who was on the other side, she immediately tried to close the door again.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stuck his foot at the door frame, and the door slammed on his foot. Pain contorted on his face, and Rukia almost felt the urge to laugh. "Rukia, why are you so scared? Please, let me in."

She tried to pretend she was deaf.

"Rukia! Oh for heaven's…" he growled and shoved his way into her house, using his far-more-superior physical strength. Rukia stumbled back, unprepared for the sudden shove. He caught her arm before she fell, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't hurt me. Not again. Not again…"

He practically suffocated her with his smothering stare, brown eyes swirling in turmoil. "Who hurt you?"

"Kaien…he left me, Ichigo," she laughed. "He left me." She'd already had her heart broken by Kaien. She finally snapped when she saw Ichigo making out with some girl.

"You-you kissed her, Ichigo. Why would you do that? Why would you touch her like that?" She looked at him with big, watery eyes. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough? Why don't you want me, Ichigo?"

He was overwhelmed. Completely and utterly overwhelmed. What the hell was wrong with Rukia? "Rukia, you left for five years. Then, you suddenly come back and scream at me for making out with a girl. How do you expect me to react?"

Rukia seemed to finally snap out of her temporary insanity at his blunt words. Her blank and watery stare broke. She blinked, once, twice, then looked at him. She actually looked at him, and not at some place far away for the first time in five years. "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

He was about ready to rip his hair out. What the fuck was going on?

"Oh right, you kissed that girl. I'm sorry for going…weird, Ichigo. I've just been so pained lately. It hurts, here." She put her hand on her heart. "I had a boyfriend, Kaien. I don't think I loved him, but I admired him so much…he understood me; he liked me for who I was. But then he ditched me. I don't even know why. He stopped talking to me, stopped emailing…I was so broken. Then, Nii-sama said that it was time for me to move back to Karakura…that Soul Society didn't benefit me. I felt that little spark of hope again, Ichi. I wanted to see you so bad…then, I saw you kissing a girl."

"Rukia, I'm—oh, I don't know. This is so confusing. But let's just forget about that. Rukia, you're back. That's all that matters." He looked at her reassuringly, and she smiled.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

They spent the rest of the day catching up.

Senna, having followed Ichigo, was happy that he was happy again, but sad that it wasn't with her. Feeling like she was intruding, she quickly looked away from the window and walked off.

Even though Rukia didn't say anything, she was still curious about that girl though…

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

One week after Rukia joined Ichigo's class as a transfer student, after school, Keigo announced to everyone that he'd be holding a pool party on the weekend.

"EVERYONE IS INVITED! WE'LL SPEND THE DAY LOOKING AT HOT CHICKS, SWIMMING, FLIRTING WITH HOT CHICKS, EATING, HITTING ON HOT CHICKS, DRINKING AWESOME STUFF, ASKING HOT CHICKS OUT--"

"Sure, I'm able to go," Mizuiro interrupted.

The rest of the guys nodded too.

"Um…I guess I'll go if Tatsuki-chan is going…"

"Yeah, I'm going, Orihime."

"'Kay, I'll come then," she grinned.

The rest of the girls nodded too, except for Ryo. "I got a running competition coming up. Gotta train." The girls nodded sympathetically.

"We'll tell you all that happens, Ryo!" Mahana provided.

Ryo's eyebrow twitched. "Ah, it's ok, I'll pass."

"Keigo," Ichigo said. "When's the basketball game?"

"It's today, I think."

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE HELL! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?! OH MY GOD, WHERE'S MY UNIFORM!"

"Ichigo plays basketball?" Rukia whispered to Senna.

"Apparently, yeah. He also plays soccer. He's so good, you should watch him play."

"Ooh, really! Then I'll go today."

"Plus, he takes his shirt off sometimes, both at basketball and soccer. Mostly during soccer though," Michiru blushed, sticking her head in between Senna and Rukia's whispering ones. "Mahana gets so excited when he does; she nearly fell off the bleachers once."

Rukia rolled her eyes and Senna grinned. "I've never been to his games," she said. "If what you said is true, I'm _so _going." Michiru squealed and high-fived Senna. Rukia smirked.

When the three girls turned back, only Orihime was still there, looking at them with a blush. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Kurosaki-kun…takes his shirt off?"

"Aa."

"Oh…how come he never took his shirt off when I went to his games?"

"I dunno, bad luck?" Senna laughed.

"Where are all the others?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, the guys went to prepare for the unexpected basketball game. Ryo walked off, Mahana is saving spots for us at the bleachers, and I don't know where Chizuru went."

"Oh. Well, girls, want to come to my house to get ourselves ready to watch the big game?"

A chorus of "OOO, SURE!" rang through the air.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Orihime sat on the bleachers with the rest of her friends. After going to Rukia's house, she'd gotten nervous, seeing a bunch of pictures of Rukia and Ichigo. She wondered if Rukia loved him.

"I'm just nervous for Kurosaki-kun," Rukia looked up in surprise when Orihime spoke. "I hope he wins. I heard that this game is crucial to enter the Top 10 Basketball teams in Japan!"

"Wow, that's a biggie." Rukia hadn't realized that Ichigo's team was so good. Their team was called the Zangetsu's. She liked the name; the moon had always entranced her. She heard that Renji was going to be playing against Ichigo sometime. After the pub fiasco, he'd gone back to Soul Society, saying he was needed for basketball. She'd readily let him go, not wanting to burden him.

Ichigo's team ran out in their black and blue uniforms, the crowd going wild for them. The Strawberry was team captain, and a bunch of girls had goofy grins on their faces, drifting into la-la land. The others drooled at the other guys in his team, or picked at their nails.

"The uniforms have changed again," Tatsuki said. "Before, they were blue with a jagged, black slash running diagonally from top right to bottom left. Now, the colors are reversed."

"It must have been Ishida-kun's idea." Everyone nodded in agreement. Generally, the rest of the team didn't care about the uniforms, as long as they didn't look like pansies.

The opposing team ran out, and fewer cheers rang out. They were foreigners after all. Rukia picked at her nails, bored and slightly anxious for the game to start.

"The Zangetsu's, from Karakura!" The announcer shouted. Applause.

"The Zabimaru's, from Soul Society!" Rukia's head shot up, staring. Indeed, there stood Renji with his bright red hair.

"Ew, what's with their uniforms?" Michiru stuck her tongue out. "I've never liked baboons."

"I know, it's disgusting." Mahana stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ichigo stared. It was that red-haired guy that carried away Rukia last time! What was his name? Keiji? Reiji? Something like that. He knew that he should feel grateful for the guy, because he'd taken Rukia to a safe place.

But instead, all he could feel was resentment. He resented the fact that Rukia trusted this guy so much. Ichigo resented the fact that he was the one who was scaring the shit out of Rukia, but she'd trusted this _guy _to take her away. Hell, she'd even yelled for him!

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Renji glared. The orange-haired captain of the other team was glaring at him so intensely that he felt a little intimidated. However, he would not lose this game.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

The two captains shook hands, eyes flashing electricity at the other. Rukia almost laughed.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

The referee threw the ball up, and Renji grabbed it, being slightly taller than Ichigo. He passed to Ikkaku, who passed to Yumichika, who tried to shoot. Unfortunately, Chad blocked his way.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

"WHOO! GO, ZANGETSU'S!!" was heard from the bleachers. Rukia looked undecided, wondering who she should cheer for. She bit her fingernails, staring at the game intently.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

They were halfway into the game, and Renji's team was winning, 37 to 30. Ichigo was furious. There was no way he'd let this asshole beat him. He used his anger to power his body, passing, shooting, scoring. In the last three minutes of the third quarter, Ichigo had bumped their score up to 38.

There was a time-out, and Renji's exhausted team sat down at their bend.

"Ugh, for goodness sake! The captain of the other team is inhuman. Seriously! Who'd ever heard of someone scoring 4 baskets in 3 minutes?" Yumichika whined.

"Shut up, Yumichika," Renji said. "Even if it seems like he just doesn't run out of energy, it doesn't mean that we can't beat him. We had more training; we have more experience. That guy's a newbie; even though he plays like a pro, he's got to be at least 2 or 3 years younger than us."

"Age doesn't matter," Ikkaku said matter-of-factly. Renji fumed.

"It means we have more _experience_," he hissed.

"Experience doesn't matter when the opponent has inhuman stamina and animalistic skills," Kira sighed.

"ARGH! YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!" Renji blew up.

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of the last quarter.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

"We have to win," Ichigo stated simply. Everyone agreed, and they got ready for the last quarter.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

There were only 2 minutes left in the game. The score was 50-50. Ichigo ran towards the hoop, seeing none of his teammates open. He was then cornered by Renji, who snatched the ball away. They glared at each other.

"ICHIGO!" Said Strawberry looked up towards the bleachers, seeing Rukia standing on her tippy-toes. "ICHIGO, YOU BETTER WIN, YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY!" Renji stared.

"Right," Ichigo smirked and grabbed the ball away, running towards the hoop. He shot, but missed.

30 seconds…

Renji ran to the other side of the court, and shot. It went in. 52-50.

20 seconds…

Ichigo tried to dribble around Renji, who was waving his arms around maniacally. The orange-haired captain got mad and ducked his way out, shooting then and there. The buzzer went off a millisecond after he let go of the ball, and everyone watched it anxiously.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

C'mon, go in…Rukia bit her nails.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Ichigo slumped, his hands leaning on his knees.

Nothing but net.

Score: 53-52.

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Rukia sped down the bleachers like a bullet and tackled Ichigo from behind. He grinned and turned around, stopping her from knocking him down.

"Ichigo, you moron! You won!"

"Well duh, what does it look like to you?" She smacked him on the head. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and drew her hand away from his throbbing head, dropping down onto the floor.

Renji watched Rukia walk up to him solemnly. She stuck her hand out and shook his. "You lost to Karakura, sucker," she grinned good-naturedly and went back to her childhood friend. Then, Ichigo spotted him and jogged up to him.

"Renji, right? Thanks for taking care of Rukia." Renji stared, confused, at the back of Ichigo's orange head.

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than usual. I had a brief writer's block and kind of lost motivation…for a few days or so lol. Um, the part where I'm describing the swim suits took me quite a bit of time to think out…it's a little overly descriptive, but if you want to get an idea of what the girls look like, I suggest that you don't skip it. Especially Rukia's…damn, I had the design and everything perfect in my head, but it's just so hard to describe, you know?

This chapter's word: Kumo, which means cloud. Kumo can also mean spider, although the two words are pronounced differently. I guess I could've just used 'Cloud' as the word, but hey, it's a Japanese anime, isn't it?

Chapter 6

Previously:

Renji watched Rukia walk up to him solemnly. She stuck her hand out and shook his. "You lost to Karakura, sucker," she grinned good-naturedly and went back to her childhood friend. Then, Ichigo spotted him and jogged up to him.

"Renji, right? Thanks for taking care of Rukia." Renji stared, confused, at the back of Ichigo's orange head.

"Huh?"

KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO

On the weekend, Keigo kept to his promise and held a pool party at his house. His swimming pool was huge, much to everyone's surprise.

Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Ichigo, Mizuiro, and a few other nameless male classmates were already there, waiting for the girls.

"What is it about girls that make them take so long? My girlfriends always take forever too!" Mizuiro sat on a white-and-green-striped lawn chair. Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad stood behind him, their arms crossed. What a sight to see. As usual, Keigo bounced around, waiting for the "hot chicks."

If you looked at Keigo's backyard from bird's eye view, this is what you'd see:

-A huge rectangle of swimming pool

-A few young men scattered to the left of the pool, in their swim trunks

-A garden by the top and right sides of the pool

-A door leading to the house just a few feet left from the boys

-A fence separating the yard from the neighbours, and another fence separating the front yard from the back yard

Quite complicated, but if there was a picture, you'd get it.

Giggling was heard as the girls came out of the house. Keigo's mother had been helping them prepare in the washroom, where they made sure their swimsuits and bikinis were put on properly.

Orihime came out first, wearing a bright red bikini with white lining. The thin, white string was tied tightly at her back. Tatsuki wore a plain, bright purple one-piece. The back was completely covered, save for a few polka-dot holes. Chizuru, Mahana, and Michiru came out in bikinis _completely_ covered with flowers. Chizuru's had a sky blue background, Mahana's was bright yellow, and Michiru's was soft pink.

Rukia and Senna came out last. Senna was wearing a bright one-piece swimsuit that looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it. Splotches of color were everywhere, making it impossible to tell what color the backing was. The back of the swimsuit had a hole with the shape of a heart on it, showing her tan skin.

Rukia wore a dark blue two-piece. The top was made like a sports bra, but which extended to around 5 cm above her belly button and had a slightly low-cut collar. The back of the top had holes cut out like the shape of sakura blossom petals. The points of the petals faced each other, making the petals form a sakura blossom. The bottom part of the suit covered her like panties, with a skirt that reached mid-thigh covering the panty-like-layer. A white, vine-like pattern twisted from the right side of her top to the left side of the skirt.

Ishida flushed red and pushed up his glasses. Chad blushed slightly and looked away. Renji's face matched his hair perfectly, and he nearly drooled as he continued staring. Keigo had a perverted flush on his cheeks as he and Mizuiro walked up to the girls.

"Wow, you girls are such babes!" Keigo exclaimed.

"So…are any of you older than me?" Senna, Tatsuki, and Rukia put their hands up.

"Our birthdays are before yours," Tatsuki stated blandly. Mizuiro gave them a boyish grin, flashing snow-white teeth.

The three girls merely turned away, ignoring him. The Kojima pouted.

Ichigo still stood in the position he was in previously, but his arms were at his side now. He glanced at the girls' appearances before scoffing and looking away. His arms re-crossed themselves as the December wind blew by, rustling his clothes and hair.

"You girls took so long just to put your suits on?" On the outside, he was completely calm, cool, and collected. On the inside, however, he was already starting to sweat. He never knew girls could look so good before. "And Keigo, you dumbass. I can't believe I actually agreed to come to an _outdoors_ pool party in _December_."

"Oh shut up, Ichigo!" Keigo whined in defense. "We have a water heater in the pool, you know!"

"Good."

Suddenly, a random male classmate grabbed both Michiru and Mahana and dumped them in the pool. They shrieked before dropping in, butt-first, before resurfacing.

"_KOUSUKE_!" They screamed. Kousuke grinned. Senna dipped her big toe in the water.

"Hey, it's warm!" She grinned and dive-bombed in. Tatsuki and Chizuru followed, as did Mizuiro and Keigo. The other random males jumped in too before starting to stalk the four girls like sharks. Senna, Michiru, and Mahana squeaked before swimming away as far as possible. Tatsuki just punched any guy who got too close to her, and Chizuru put on goggles after taking her glasses off, ogling the girls under the water.

"Inoue-san…" Ishida said timidly. "May I?" Orihime glanced at Ichigo, before turning to Ishida.

"Sure, Ishida-kun!" He gave a very un-Ishida-like grin and picked her up before dropping her in the pool. She screamed, having thought that Ishida would be gentle.

Well, unfortunately for her, it seems that all males are animals when it comes to the water. Ishida put his glasses on a nearby table before slipping in.

Chad dove in shortly, not wanting to be the third wheel between the only two people left: Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia looked curiously at him. "Hey Ichigo…I've always been meaning to ask you: Do you have armpit hair?"

He sputtered and looked at her with disbelief. "Um…well…no. That's extremely random, by the way."

She ignored his latter statement. "Well, aren't you supposed to?"

"I guess I don't. Got a problem?"

"Nope, just wondering! Do you have chest hair?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you _see_ any?"

She blushed and glanced at his muscled chest. "I guess not."

"Exactly."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Do _you_ have armpit hair?"

This time, it was her turn to sputter. "Well, yeah, I do!" She said indignantly.

"…I don't see any."

She growled. "It's a little something called _shaving_, Ichigo."

"Oh." The Strawberry, apparently bored of their conversation, stuck his arms out, ready to dive into the deep water. Rukia smiled, remembering an old memory…

"_Wow, Ichigo! You swim so well!" 12-year-old Rukia exclaimed._

"_Yeah, well, I had swimming lessons when I was 8."_

"_Oh." Rukia looked down wistfully at him, where he was currently swimming in a small lake. They'd found it a few weeks ago, while they were exploring the woods in his backyard. They'd found it deep, deep in the forest, and had also surprisingly found that it was clean and crystal-clear. "I've never learned to swim before…Nii-sama had never signed me up for lessons or anything. But I guess I'd never asked before anyway."_

"_I can teach you."_

"_Really?!" Rukia looked up, ecstatic._

"_Aa, if you're really patient and you're cautious, then you won't drown or anything. This lake is pretty shallow anyway."_

"_Hurrah!" Rukia promptly stripped down to her underwear and bra, not having a swim suit. Ichigo gaped at her._

"_You're going to swim…in th-that?"_

"_Well, duh, it's not like I have any other choice." She rolled her eyes and hopped into the water. "I know how to stay afloat and tread water, so you don't have to worry about me drowning or anything. I just don't know how to swim, is all. Now, we have a whole summer. You better teach me well, Strawberry!"_

_Ichigo smiled softly. "Aa, let's start. Now, I'll teach you how to dive first. Stick your arms straight out like this…" He got out of the water, and executed a perfect dive, his body making a rainbow-like arc. Water droplets flew off his body and black swim trunks as he dove in to the water, finger tips first. She gaped, awed. _

"_Wow, Ichigo. You're so cool." He smirked proudly at her, his ego inflating by about a thousand times._

Rukia watched, as he once again executed that flawless dive into the deep end. Except this time, his trunks were black and silver, and his body was…muscled.

Senna and Orihime watched Ichigo dive into the pool. The former smirked, while the latter blushed a deep red.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Senna called out to him when he resurfaced. "You look hot even when your hair is dripping wet!" His cheeks gave out a pink hue and he looked away. Both Orihime and Rukia looked sharply at her.

"Um…thanks," Ichigo said in response, not quite knowing how to answer. He climbed out of the water, dripping wet, looking like a Greek god, and walked over to Rukia. She looked at him, blushing slightly as he got closer. He started to blush a little too, looking at her bathing suit. 'God, she looks…good.'

Rukia's eyes widened when Ichigo picked her up bridal style. "Ichi-Strawberry! What are you do--" But she was promptly thrown into the water by Ichigo. She came back up, sputtering and coughing, before going back down, and frantically splashing around. Reaching the surface again and panting, she screamed at Ichigo. "I CAN'T SWIM!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he immediately dove in, reaching Rukia and grabbing her around the waist. Hauling her to land, he placed her on the ground and leaned over her, dripping onto her skin.

Her eyes were closed, and that's what scared him the most. "R-Rukia?" The others crowded around the two anxiously, climbing frantically out of the pool.

Just when Ichigo was about ready to do CPR on her, her eyes opened. She smiled cheekily at him. "Gotcha." Ichigo blinked, and then growled, throwing her back into the water, before diving in after her. The others all watched as they saw the two best friends attempt to tickle and pretend-drown each other.

"You already taught me how to swim, Ichigo! Do you not remember, you fool?!" Rukia panted out, trying to grab his feet.

"Well, being the stupid idiot you are, I thought that you might've forgotten how!" He yelled back at her, slapping her hands away from his feet. His hands grabbed her around the waist and squeezed.

She squealed and pinched him. They continued on for a few more minutes, the others looking amusedly at them.

Orihime and Senna looked wistfully at the two, both secretly thinking the same thing: I wish I was the one that Ichigo looked to hang out with…to talk to…to confide to…

To love.

KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO

Ichigo and Rukia were arguing over who should get the bathroom first, because they both wanted to dry themselves. Well, they wanted to dry themselves temporarily…they were going back into the pool later, after eating and stuff.

"You should let the lady in first!"

"Yeah, well, there ain't no lady here!"

"Why you!" SMACK.

"OW! DAMMIT, RUKIA! It's quicker for me to dry first because you GIRLS ALWAYS TAKE SO DAMN LONG!"

"NOT ME! I DON'T TAKE SO LONG!"

"WEREN'T YOU JUST TRYING TO STATE THAT YOU'RE A LADY?"

"BEING A LADY HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TAKING A LONG TIME TO CHANGE!"

"ALL GIRLS TAKE A LONG TIME! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, A LADY IS A GIRL!"

"ARGH!" Rukia slammed the bathroom door open and shoved Ichigo in, before going in herself and shutting the door, locking it.

The annoyance disappeared from his face as Ichigo looked nervously at her. "Rukia? What are you doing?"

"What?" she snapped at him. "We're just drying ourselves, we're not taking clothes off or anything, so why can't we dry ourselves together?"

He flushed as his perverted mind twisted her words. "Why are you locking the door then?"

"So perverts like Keigo won't come in and see me drying myself, see you drying yourself, and assume the wrong thing. And also, he'd probably get turned on if he saw any girl trying to dry herself."

"…I see."

"Yes, I know, I have good reason." Ichigo scoffed, but let it go. The two each grabbed a towel, starting to dry.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"…Can you get my back for me?"

He exhaled slowly, before turning around and grabbing Rukia's towel. Ichigo wiped her back hastily, before turning around and shoving his towel at Rukia, motioning for her to dry his back. She did so…but slowly. She rubbed his back, fascinated, watching as his muscles flexed. She continued rubbing for a minute or so. Ichigo growled before whirling around, grabbing Rukia by the shoulders and pinning her to the wall. She stared, surprised, and dropped the towel she was holding. Her small hands pressed flat against his chest, and she blushed.

She waited for him to do something…anything. But he didn't. He just stared at her, as if giving her a chance to reject him.

Pfft. Like hell she was rejecting him. Reaching up and putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him, pressing her lips onto his. Their eyes drifted shut, and they tilted their heads for the right angle. Rukia parted her lips slightly and coaxed Ichigo to do the same. Their lips slanted over the other's, kissing each other hungrily for something they'd been waiting for so long.

Ichigo's knees weakened, and he switched their positions, sliding down the wall and taking Rukia down with him. He sat down, his legs stretching out, facing the tub. Rukia sat in his lap, and they broke apart, struggling for air. He hugged her to his chest, putting his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Damn, you're sexy as hell, Rukia."

She flushed and moved her hands from around his neck to his chest and stomach.

He growled lightly. "Stop groping me, you little vixen." She smirked, before moving her lips dangerously close to his. She breathed on him slowly and Ichigo watched her through half-lidded eyes. Leaning forward, she licked his lips. Then, she pressed her lips to his softly, stroking his chest. Ichigo smirked and forced her lips open with his, sticking his tongue inside. His skillful tongue stroked, and along with his lips, sucked everywhere he could possibly reach. Rukia whimpered, gripping onto his shoulder for support as he ravaged her mouth.

They finally parted after minutes of making out. "Damn," she whispered. "You're good." His smirk widened and he gave her a haughty look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Ichigo and Rukia jumped away from each faster than the eye could see, before realizing that no one else was in the room. There was pounding on the door. "KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"Inoue?" Rukia croaked, before clearing her throat. Ichigo smirked at that. "Inoue?" Rukia said louder.

"I need to go pee, Kuchiki-san! Are you done?" Rukia laughed while Ichigo's face turned red.

"Rukia!" He whispered furiously at her. "She's going to find US in the bathroom TOGETHER!" Rukia's eyes widened and she stared at Ichigo.

"Uh oh." She ran to the door, unlocked it, and stuck her head outside, smiling sheepishly at Orihime. "Sorry, Inoue…but, um, could you use the upstairs bathroom?"

"Ooo…what's wrong, Kuchiki-san?"

"Well, uh, I--"

"Never mind, it's ok, Kuchiki-san! I'll just go to the other bathroom!" She skipped off, and Rukia gave a sigh of relief. She turned back to Ichigo, who was still standing there in only his swim trunks.

"I'm dry," Ichigo said.

"Yes, I can see that. Let's go back outside."

"Aa."

KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO

The rest of the party went by uneventfully. However, every time they had contact, Ichigo and Rukia immediately looked in the opposite directions, crossing their arms across their chests. Senna looked at them suspiciously, while Orihime just pretended that she didn't see.

After cleaning up and showering, the students started heading home, thanking Keigo for the party.

"NO PROBLEMO, KIDS! CALL KEIGO-SAMA AGAIN IF YOU NEED A PARTY!!" He grinned, waving wildly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Erm, Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo turned around to see Orihime looking at the ground, poking her index fingers together. "I-is it okay for me to come with you and Senna-chan for a while? I feel…lonely…all by myself, especially after the wild party…" Ichigo's eyes softened, remembering her brother's death long ago.

"Aa."

She looked up with a hopeful smile and clapped happily. "Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun!" Beside Ichigo, Senna glanced at Orihime. Even though she felt bad that the girl had lost all her blood relatives at such a young age, that still didn't mean she had the right to try to take advantage of Ichigo's kindness.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"What, you moron? Can't you see I'm trying to catch up with our classmates?" The girls surrounding her nodded matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. "Senna's staying in my closet and Inoue's coming over for a while."

Rukia's eyebrow stayed up. "Was there a point to that statement?"

"No, just wondering if you wanted to come along too. Must be boring in that big ole house of yours all alone."

"Aww, Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia looked at him with big puppy eyes. "I didn't know you cared!" Her pitch had gone up half an octave, and she pretended to wipe her eyes delicately.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered before stalking off. Senna and Orihime both gave a secret grin of relief. Rukia snickered and went back to talking to her classmates.

KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO

Ichigo sat at his desk, doing homework. Senna was reading in her closet, the door opened wide. Orihime was sitting on Ichigo's bed, looking around curiously. She was bored for a while before Yuzu invited her to go make cookies. She agreed with a big smile and followed the little girl downstairs.

"Ichigo," Senna said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe, you know, you should let that Orihime girl stay. I mean, like, stay here."

"Yeah, I've been thinking of that."

"You have?" She gave Ichigo a surprised glance.

"Yeah. She lives all alone, and she's kind of dumb sometimes. Makes me worry."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Well, what about Rukia?"

"What about Rukia?"

"Why don't you ask her to stay over too?"

He stared at her incredulously. "Two girls are already too much for me to handle, Senna. Besides," he gave a small smirk, "I trust her enough to live by herself. She only lives, like, a block away anyway. You guys would gang up on me."

Senna opened her mouth to respond, but the doorbell rang. Sighing and getting up, Ichigo walked downstairs.

"Oh, it's you, Rukia. What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Ichigo? It's about my brother." Orihime and Senna were both eavesdropping, one from the bedroom door and one from the kitchen door.

"Oh." He opened the door wider for her to go in, and followed her inside.

"Where can we talk privately?"

"Uh…"

"Oh right, you have two girls staying at your house. Um, we can talk in the bathroom, if that's all you've got."

He sighed. "Let's just go outside." The two went outside and stared at each other in the front yard. "So…what's up with your brother?"

"Nothing." Rukia smirked.

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"I just asked you to go somewhere private so we wouldn't be bothered by anyone." She smirked again before pushing Ichigo against the side of the house, where no one could see them through a window. Climbing onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist, she put her arms around his neck.

Before she could lean forward, Ichigo did and kissed her. Their lips meshed together as they tried to get closer, grabbing the other tighter. By now, Ichigo's arms were crushing her to his body, his hands drawing patterns on her back. She moaned lightly and pressed her chest against his.

After the swimming party, everyone had changed back into casual clothes. Ichigo wore his usual t-shirt and jeans, while Rukia wore a tank-top and mini-skirt. Taking one hand off her back, Ichigo slid his hand on her exposed thigh. Switching them around, he pinned her to the wall and made her sit on his knee.

"Damn, Ichigo…" she panted into his ear. They stopped, heaving oxygen into their lungs.

"So, what brought this on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like seeing you. Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye!" Pushing him gently away from her, she jumped off him and ran off, leaving him there in a stupor.

"…What the hell?!"

KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

This chapter's word: Yozora. (It means "night sky.") Sorry, this chapter is super short! I was having some serious writer's block.

…Apparently, the writer's block is still here.

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS (after reading this chapter) PLEASE PM ME, OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW, WHATEVER, IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER. **

Chapter 7

Previously:

"Damn, Ichigo…" she panted into his ear. They stopped, heaving oxygen into their lungs.

"So, what brought this on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like seeing you. Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye!" Pushing him gently away from her, she jumped off him and ran off, leaving him there in a stupor.

"…What the hell?!"

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Ichigo walked back into the house, grinning a little. Despite being annoyed at Rukia for walking out on him, he was glad that she was back to herself. Geez, how did she bounce back so fast anyway? It was weird how efficient she was at controlling her emotions…or hiding them. Either way, he was impressed. Just days ago, she'd been crying, screaming at him to get away.

Maybe it was a midget thing.

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Rukia sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she was feeling insecure. Who wouldn't, after making out with someone like Ichigo two times? She was not some emotionless little slut that only wanted to 'get it on.' That'd be disgusting.

However, Rukia still didn't know what kind of relationship she had with the Strawberry. You couldn't really blame her. They'd readily kissed a few times, yet Ichigo had never mentioned anything about loving her. He'd never even said anything about getting 'hooked up' or liking her! This was frustrating the hell out of her.

…The fact that she'd seen him make out with some girl a few days ago wasn't helping. What if he randomly made out with girls all the time? _Plus, he had two girls living at his house! _

Making a half-growl-half-sigh sound, she walked back home. Maybe she'd just have to be blunt. Or maybe…she could use another way…

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Orihime sighed. She wondered what Kurosaki-kun had been doing outside with Kuchiki-san. They'd been getting really close lately…

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Senna's eyes narrowed. She'd seen Rukia jump Ichigo, and was not happy at all. Nuh uh, not very happy. This meant war. Senna was going to put all she had into winning Ichigo's heart, however cliché that sounded.

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Ichigo sneezed, then shivered. He must be getting a cold. Winter break was finally here, and he was glad, somewhat, to be away from his nosy friends.

Hearing the phone ring, he got off the couch and picked it up. "Hewwo?" he sniffed.

"…Um, hi, is this Str—er, I mean, Kurosaki Ichigo speaking?"

"Yes, is mwe."

"…Ichigo, your voice sounds retarded."

"Shwut up."

The person on the other side sighed. "Strawberry, you idiot. The last time I saw you was, like, two days ago, and you're already sick?"

"Mm."

"Are you alright? You can't do anything without me, can you?"

"I've sowvived fow the past 5 yeews without wou, haven't I?"

Rukia felt a stab of guilt. "A-Aa."

"Hey, did wou happen to bwe sick when wou kissed me two days ago?"

She blushed as the image from two days ago surfaced in her mind. "No, I wasn't."

"Oh."

"…"

"Wukia?"

"…"

"Wou thehwe?"

"…"

Ichigo sighed and hung up. He flung himself onto the couch, back first, and lay there with one arm across his eyes, and one arm across his stomach. Rukia always randomly hung up when they used to have hour-long phone conversations. He was used to it…kind of. Just then, the doorbell rang. Ichigo growled. Well, at least, he tried to. "Kawin! Can wou get the doow?" he croaked out. Karin got up from the other couch and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and the door was opened from the other side.

"Rukia-nee?"

"Hi!" Rukia grinned. "Is Ichigo here?"

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Orihime's eyes widened. What was Rukia doing there?

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Senna smirked. It was time for the show to start.

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

"Hewwo…" Ichigo raised his arm lazily from his spot on the couch. Hearing the slight 'hewwo' and seeing the arm sticking up from the couch, she walked in after Karin let her in.

"Ichigo?" She leaned over the side of the couch and found his face directly under hers.

"Hey Wukia. Stop looking at mwe from thehwe. It huwts my head to look at wou upside down."

"Oh." She moved and sat down beside the couch. At that moment, Senna came down the stairs and Orihime opened the kitchen door.

"Oh, hey, Rukia!"

"Hey Senna."

"Hi, Kuchiki-san!"

"Hi Inoue."

"What's up? Why're you here, Rukia?"

"Thas wat I was gonna ask."

"Oh, just here to ask Ichigo something."

"Kuchiki-san…" Rukia looked up at Orihime.

"Yeah?"

"A-are you going to come live with us?" Rukia stared at Orihime.

"How did you know?"

Senna's eyes narrowed while Ichigo's widened.

"W-well, I overheard you talking to yourself about moving in here, temporarily. Don't worry about us, Kuchiki-san! Please stay! We'll have so much fun…" The girl grinned. "We can hunt for evil aliens and robots that are trying to invade the world!" Rukia smiled.

"Aa, if Ichigo and his family will allow me."

Ichigo scoffed. "Wat kind of question is tha? Of cohse we'll allow wou to stay. My famiwee wuvs wou."

"Thanks!" Rukia grinned cheekily at him. "It's kind of boring all by myself at home. Now I'll get all you people for entertainment. You sure that it'd be ok with _you_ though? You're going to have three evil, intelligent, gorgeous teenage girls in the house. Will you survive?"

"Tch, you can't scawe mwe. I will sohvive."

"We'll see."

Two evil grins and an eager smile were exchanged between the three girls.

"But anyway, Ichigo, how did you get sick?"

"Dunno."

"Hm." Rukia's brow furrowed. "You never used to get sick."

"Oh, don't worry too much 'bout that idiot," Senna said cheerfully. "It's probably just the cold winter air."

"Yeah."

"Ok, whatever you say," Rukia shrugged.

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Senna discussed for a while where Rukia could stay, and since Orihime was staying in the guest room, which was rather large, Rukia could stay there with her.

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Orihime sighed as she sat on the bed in the guest room. She was waiting for Rukia to get her stuff from her house.

"Wah, Orihime!" She slapped herself lightly on the face. "What is with you? Why did you invite Kuchiki-san?" But she knew why, deep down. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if Rukia stayed with them, she wouldn't get any secret chances with Ichigo without Orihime knowing.

Thus, the saying 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.'

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

It'd already been a week since Rukia had started staying at the Kurosaki household. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin had all been thrilled. Although secretly, Ichigo was too. Rukia snuck out of the guest room sometimes during the night and went to Ichigo's room to bug him, careful to be quiet so Senna wouldn't be awakened. However, most of the time, they ended up making out.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, wrapped in his arms.

"Mmm?"

"Your cold's gone."

"Aa."

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"I really missed you."

"Aa."

"Ichigo."

"What is it?"

"What do I mean to you?" Slightly startled, Ichigo sat up.

"Rukia, why are you as--"

"Ichigo, am I your friend?"

"Well…yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you," he blushed at this point. "You know, Rukia, this is a really weird con--"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

A pause.

"W-well, I don't know, I mean—you know, I just--"

"I'm not pressuring you or anything," Rukia looked down at the hands arms wrapped around her waist, leaning her back into his chest. "I'm just…wondering."

"W-would you like t-to be?" Ichigo stammered. "I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine, but, you know, I--"

"Tch, you're such an inexperienced little boy," Rukia smirked and teased him, finally relieved of her insecurities. "I would like very much to be your girlfriend."

He blew out a sigh of relief and hugged her closer. "That's cool."

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Orihime opened the door to Ichigo's room and poked her head through. "Good morning, Senna-san!"

"Hey, Orihime," Senna smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" Orihime sat down on the floor.

"I'll just get straight to the point, because I'm blunt and I hate dragging things," Senna sighed and reached back, tightening her ponytail. "Look, you like Ichigo, right?"

Orihime blushed. "H-how did you know? I thought…"

"Oh, it's pretty obvious. To me, anyway," Senna grinned.

"Oh." Orihime gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, yes I do like him."

"Aren't you…jealous of Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-san?" The long-haired girl looked up with surprise. "No, of course not!" But then she looked down. Orihime knew that she was jealous of Rukia. The question was, did she want to reveal it to this strange girl? Besides, Orihime felt horrible for feeling jealous. She'd known Rukia since she first transferred to their class, all the way back in…grade two? Grade three? Something like that.

"I--" Orihime sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

Her head shot up. "Good?" She shot a bewildered look at Senna. "Why is that good?"

"It's so you can help me, dear Orihime-chan!" Senna grinned wickedly.

"U-um, ok."

YYYYYOOOOOZZZZZOOOOORRRRRAAAAA

Senna sat in her closet, feeling downcast. She'd just manipulated Orihime into helping her break up Rukia and Ichigo, giving some stupid reason that the girl easily believed. She hadn't even suspected that Senna liked Ichigo, which was good. However, no matter how bad she felt, Senna would get Ichigo, and make him realized that Rukia would one day ditch him. Again. Then, Ichigo would be all hers. Orihime was too timid to fight over her for Ichigo anyway.

Now, to get rid of the Kuchiki.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent

**Lost and Found: The Blue Crescent**

Many, many thanks to **Ghost-Hawk**! This chapter is dedicated to you; I liked your suggestion, and it's in the story now! Thank you very much!

This chapter's word: Katana, which means sword.

Chapter 8

Previously:

Senna sat in her closet, feeling downcast. She'd just manipulated Orihime into helping her break up Rukia and Ichigo, giving some stupid reason that the girl easily believed. She hadn't even suspected that Senna liked Ichigo, which was good. However, no matter how bad she felt, Senna would get Ichigo, and make him realize that Rukia would one day ditch him. Again. Then, Ichigo would be all hers. Orihime was too timid to fight over her for Ichigo anyway.

Now, to get rid of the Kuchiki.

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Orihime sat in the kitchen, sad and feeling furious at herself. She'd known. Despite what Senna thought, she knew. She knew that Senna liked Ichigo, she knew that Senna was only using her; she knew everything.

The only thing she didn't know was how Senna would use her.

Orihime sighed, putting her head in her hands, sighing and staring down onto the kitchen table. She was a horrible, horrible person. But at this point, she was pretty much blinded with jealousy and love, unable to do anything but give in to Senna's words. Her previously strong resolve was a shadow of what it was, and she'd do almost anything right now to get Ichigo's love.

"Hey Orihime," Senna walked into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Orihime immediately looked up and put on a happy front.

Senna frowned. "Orihime, I know how you feel. Do you forget who I am? You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"Oh right," Orihime muttered. "I'm just feeling so…so _bad_ though, Senna-chan. I feel so…dirty."

Senna sighed, offering Orihime a beer. The girl looked up in surprise. "S-Senna-chan! Where'd you get this from? I'm sorry, I don't drink…Kurosaki-san wouldn't approve, and neither would Kurosaki-kun!" Nonetheless, Orihime's fingers itched to reach towards the tempting bottle…

Senna tsked. "Orihime, Orihime. You're such a good little girl…sometimes, I wish I was as innocent and pure as you," Senna smiled sadly. "But I'm being taken over by this green monster in my heart…Orihime, just drink it; let it help you forget your troubles. As long as nothing goes out of hand, everything would be alright, wouldn't you say?"

"W-well, I--" Suddenly, the long-haired girl stopped. "Where is everyone?"

"Isshin-san, Yuzu, and Karin are at a relative's house. Didn't you see the note on the fridge?" Orihime shook her head.

"Um, then, where are Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san?" Senna's eyes narrowed.

"They are…out." Realization dawned in Orihime's eyes and she sighed once more, taking the bottle timidly. Pulling out her own bottle of beer, Senna knocked her bottle against Orihime's.

"Cheers," she said, before downing a quarter of the bottle in one gulp. Orihime drank hers at a slightly more reasonable pace, determined to lose herself tonight, away from the misery.

"Cheers."

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the street. They didn't hold hands or anything like normal couples, because they weren't really the romantic type. In public, anyway.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to jump out the window," Ichigo muttered, his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out.

Rukia snorted. "You said you wanted to get out of the stuffy house, and the quickest way would be through your window. Moron."

"Well, I never sa--" he stopped himself. "Hey…"

Rukia looked up at his change of tone. "What?"

"Do you think Senna was in the closet when we were having our little…um…" he coughed, "…conversation?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "…Uh…"

They stared at each other awkwardly, before simultaneously sighing. Rukia shrugged. "Sorry, but I just don't really care right now."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Pfft…ha, yeah right. You can't fool me. You've always been _so_ protective of your reputation."

"Well is it really my fault that I don't care, just this once?"

"Hm, I think you're sick again."

Evil glares were exchanged.

"Hey Ichigo," she said, breaking the glare. "Where are we going?"

"…Well, I feel like going home now."

"What the hell?! We just got out and now you want to go home again?!"

"Yeah. You can stay out for a while, if you want. Our next door neighbour has this white dog that you could play wi--"

But Rukia was already zooming off. "I'll meet you at the house when I'm done!" She yelled back over her shoulder. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked back home. Opening the front door with his key, he stuck his hands into his pockets, sauntering towards the kitchen. He was hungry. As much as he hated to admit it, the vicious little midget tired him out.

Reaching the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks and stared. Orihime turned around, clearly intoxicated.

"Kuro—" she burped, "—saki-kun!" She got up from her chair and wobbled over to him.

"Inoue?" He looked disbelievingly at her. Then he looked over her shoulder at Senna, who was unconscious on the floor. Beer bottles littered the table, but fortunately, nothing had spilled.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime pouted. "Where have you been?"

"I, uh…"

"I've missed you, you know!" She threw her arms around his neck and stared at him with huge eyes. "How have you been?? I've been doing good…Senna-chan is a good drinking buddy! And, you know, like, HUUUGE ROBOTS CAME, AND KNOCKED HER OUT! I was sooo lucky not to be knocked out, because she suddenly slumped--" Orihime gave a drunken impression of fainting, "and now, she's on the floor."

"Uh…"

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Rukia stomped into the Kurosaki clinic/house, mad. The dog had been mean, and not adorable at all. "Stupid Ichigo…" she muttered. "He totally did that on purpose. Wait till I get my hands on that stupid strawberry. He's gonna pay, and I'm not talking about Visa!" She stepped into the doorway and stopped, stunned.

"You know…" Orihime slurred. "I love you so much, Kurosaki-kun…I know that it's probably unrequited…but I just wanted you to know." She reached up and planted her lips on Ichigo's, crushing her body to his and shoving him against the wall.

His eyes closed.

Rukia's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the house, thankful that he didn't see her.

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Ichigo was going crazy. He couldn't believe Inoue, of all people, was drunk! Then, she kissed him, for goodness sake. Closing his eyes, he gently put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Inoue," his eyes held sadness. "But…I guess, your love _is_ unrequited."

Orihime's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled. "It's ok, Kurosaki-kun. I knew that already. I'm just happy that you know how I feel. A big weight has been lifted from my chest." She finally slumped, and passed out on him. Gently, he picked her up and put her on the couch, doing the same to Senna.

"Sorry," he whispered one more time, going up the stairs to his room.

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

After venting out her frustrations on a poor tree in the park, Rukia sat down on a bench, her knuckles bloody. How could she have been so stupid? Why would a guy like Ichigo want a girl like her? Orihime was prettier, nicer, sweeter, and a dream come true to all guys. And what was she? A mean, flat-chested, idiotic little midget who'd been played for the fool.

Looking up at the sky, she willed it to rain. At least that way, her tears would be hidden and she'd feel more at peace.

Ironically, the rain didn't fall, but instead, the wind blew with a vengeance.

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Ichigo was getting worried. Where was Rukia? She'd been gone for over two hours now. Grabbing his coat and getting ready to run out the front door, he put on his shoes. Looking up, he was surprised to see Rukia, who slammed the door behind her to keep the wind out.

"Rukia…" Ichigo straightened up, relieved. "Where were you? I was going to go look for you, but--" Ignoring him, she took off her shoes and brushed past him, heading for the guest room.

"Rukia?" Ichigo took off his shoes and followed her questioningly.

"I'm leaving," Rukia said emotionlessly.

"What? Why? Does Byakuya need you or something?"

Grabbing her things, she brushed past Ichigo once more. Putting on her shoes again, she tied up the laces and straightened up. Looking into his eyes one last time, she turned around, her back facing him, and said, "Goodbye, Ichigo." He froze. Why had that sounded so hollow, so dead…so final?

Rukia walked out the door, shutting it behind her with a small 'click'.

She knew that she'd never forget the look of shock, helplessness, and most of all, the hurt in his eyes.

KKKKKAAAAATTTTTAAAAANNNNNAAAAA

Orihime sat up on the couch with a headache. "Ow, ow, ow , ow, ow…" Squinting her eyes comically, she looked around. "Senna-chan?" She leaned over to the other couch and poked the girl.

Senna groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes…" Orihime sighed and sat still, mentally going through what had happened the day before. Despite being half-drunk, she'd known what was going on. The only purpose that the alcohol had was to give her more courage…and to give her a hang-over.

Hearing footsteps from the stairs, she looked towards the staircase. "Kurosaki-kun!" She gasped.

"Hey Inoue," he gave a tired smile.

Orihime stood up abruptly. "Kurosa—oh, ouch…" Sitting back down, she put a hand to her temple. Looking up after the ache had dulled, she said quietly, "Kurosaki-kun…what's wrong?"

His eyes widened. He'd been heading towards the kitchen to get Orihime some aspirin, but her question stopped him. "Ha, nothing's wrong, Inoue," he said casually. He turned around to look at her.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can't fool me," she gave him a small smile. "Other people might not be able to tell…but I can see that you haven't slept all night. What's wrong?"

"I--" Ichigo started before sighing, realizing that lying to Orihime wouldn't do any good. Walking over, he sat down cross-legged in front of the couch she was occupying, and looked at the floor. "Rukia left."

"Kuchiki-san left?" As much as she wanted to, the gray-eyed girl couldn't understand why having Rukia leave was such a big deal. Perhaps she had something to do, or maybe her brother asked her to do something?

Orihime voiced this thought.

"Yeah, that's what I'd thought at first," Ichigo said in a slightly strained voice. "But when she'd said goodbye, it had sounded so…final."

"I--" At this point, Senna sat up and groaned.

"Oi, Ichigo, you got any aspirin?" Smiling slightly at Senna's rough demeanor, Ichigo got up and went to the kitchen, fetching the aspirin bottle. He tossed it to Senna and sat down on the ground again. Senna gulped some down before tossing the bottle to Orihime, who did the same. "You moron," Senna muttered at Ichigo. "You could've gotten us water. That would've made it easier to swallow."

Ichigo shrugged, not caring too much.

Senna hadn't been unconscious the other night. She'd been faking it, wondering what would happen if she didn't interfere. She'd been awarded greatly for her efforts. Evidently, the Kuchiki was gone, and Orihime was now out of her way.

She was happier than she'd been for a long time…until she took a good look at Ichigo and frowned. Feeling a pang of guilt, she stated, "You didn't get any sleep last night." Looking slightly surprised, Ichigo looked at her.

"Yeah. How can both of you tell? The only other people besides you who can are Rukia and my family."

"Hmph," Senna huffed. "Who do you think I am? I've been living in your closet for…I dunno, months?"

"And I've known you since we were children," Orihime stated proudly.

Ichigo smirked and started looking at the good side of things. Maybe Rukia would come back soon. He hadn't chased after her last night, too stunned to do anything. Once he'd slammed open his front door, he'd found that she'd been gone.

The only thing he could do now was hope.


End file.
